Allegiant
by rachelzack.777
Summary: This is about the events that will take place after 'Insurgent'. I am basically writing the third book for Veronica :3 This story has lots of action, drama, and romance! DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Title, cover, picture, or characters! Also, sorry for the lack of updating - I have been very busy but story will resume this June!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my Fanfiction Divergent Fans! This is about what will happen after Insurgent - because I don't want to wait to find out and neither do you! I will update constantly, and I plan on taking this Fanfiction off the Ground! I will change the title from Divergent 3 to whatever Roth calls it when it is released! Adios Amigos! (Until the bottom of page :3)**

**Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Veronica Roth, Hinting I don't own Divergent :3**

I breathe in the smell of Tobias, the smell of home – no matter where I go.

Around me the Dauntless and Factionless are shouting and whooping - it is a mix of arguing over what we do next, and cheering that the terror has ended.

Tori and Harrison are in the corner with the Factionless Leaders, arguing over something. I keep hearing them say the word 'Divergent'.

I sigh with relief, all of the tension between me and Tobias – _gone._ All of the shame and grief burrowed inside me – _gone._

Tobias looks down at me smiling but then his face becomes stern, as he looks at me sadly. "Tris, I love you so much, I knew you were right – I'm just so sorry for all the fighting that's happened. I was being a jerk, – an awful boyfriend." He sighs, "Will you forgive me, Tris?"

I look up at him and smile, "I'll always forgive you, and you're the light of my life Tobias," I look into his deep blue eyes, "Four and Six remember?"

Tobias still looks at me sadly; he is having trouble forgiving himself.

I smile slyly, "Did you just say you were my boyfriend?"

Tobias makes a mischievous grin and the sadness comes off his face, "Maybe…"

I lean in close to him, and he cups my face with his hand and presses his lips to mine.

We stay that way, for a long time.

**- Page Break -**

All of us sit around the table in the dining hall at the Erudite Headquarters, Tobias is to my left, Christina to my right, and Uriah and Zeke sit across from us.

It feels weird not having Will at the table teasing me, I can tell Christina is feeling the same way too. "I miss having that Dauntless cake, Tris," "Yeah, this Erudite cake sucks Christina, they probably spike it to make us smarter or something."

Christina grins "I heard what happened to you at the Amity Headquarters Tris, I can't imagine you as a happy go lucky nature lover." "Yeah," I say, "Tobias had to lock me up in a room all day so I wouldn't do any damage." I laugh, "Damn Amities."

Christina dominates the conversation at the table for the next few minutes talking about when she and I snuck into the Headquarters earlier.

Uriah looks in my direction, "So what are we gonna do now?" I reply with a spoonful of peas in my mouth, my mother told me it was dangerous to talk with food in my mouth, but I never listened. "I think we're going back to the dauntless compoun-" then I begin to choke on one of peas and everyone starts laughing.

I mentally slap myself.

A couple seconds later when I regain my breath, I start to laugh too. I look at Tobias and he is about to fall on the floor with laughter. I playfully punch him on the arm, "As I was saying, after we get to the compound; were going to decide how to deal with the Factionless."

"Who's deciding, All of us?" asks Uriah. "No, Only Tobias, Tori, Harrison, Zeke, and me." Uriah looks confused, "Alright, I'll tell the whole story." I say.

I was hoping I wouldn't have to explain this, it means I'll have to tell everyone – If I remember my past correctly. Whenever I got a high ranking or a good position on the leaderboards, my friends began to hate me.

"Before lunch, Tori stopped me in the hallway and told me she needed two more Dauntless leaders, she wanted me to be one of them – and Zeke the other." Zeke's jaw drops open.

I swallow another spoonful of peas, not choking on them this time. "She said if I join them as a Dauntless leader she would forgive my 'crimes' against the Dauntless." I snicker, "I think it was her way of getting me to accept the job."

"Dammit, Tris!" Zeke says, "I was going to surprise everyone with the news!" Zeke makes an evil grin at me and chucks a hamburger at my face. The burger goes flying past me, and I retaliate by taking my pie and throwing it at him, missing and hitting Uriah.

Uriah stand up on the table and shouts "FOOD FIGHT!" and second's later food is flying across the cafeteria, mixed with a chorus of shouting and laughter.

**- Page Break -**

Tobias and I burst out of the cafeteria laughing. I haven't laughed this hard in a while, it feels good. Tobias takes my hand and laces his fingers with mine, and smiles – I smile back.

I lean against the wall, at the same time banging my head against it – sending some loose hair strands flying.

He leans in closer and stares deeper into my eyes, he tucks a piece of hair behind my ear and says "So Tris, what do you want to do now?"

I stare down at our clothes, our black t-shirts and pants are covered with food from the cafeteria, "Maybe take a shower?" I laugh and soon Tobias's laughter fills the air with mine.

"Well, I know one thing, Tobias; I want to spend my night with you." He smiles, "I knew you would say that."

He leans in and kisses me, more passionate this time – like after each kiss we are trying to get closer and closer together until there is no more space left.

Now there is nothing to wedge between us, it's only Tobias and me.

I wrap my arms around his neck and he puts his on my waist, _we fit together_. We stay embraced until we hear two voices coming around the corner; they belong to Uriah and Zeke.

"Come on Tris; let's go back to the room."

We walk hand in hand back to our room, and drift off together.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, Rachel here! I am so excited to release this story, it is my second Fanfiction series, but this one will be the actually successful one :3 (I hope). I am still in process of writing the second chapter, so here is my writing process - Get home - Do Homework - Do whatever else (Goof Off :3) - Write fanfiction! - Upload later - READ REVIEWS Ideas for the next chapter - Incorporate them into my fanfiction. So yeah, I have just finished Insurgent. So instead of waiting for 8 – 9 months for Divergent 3 (Or whatever it's titled) to come out, I decided to write it for Veronica Roth! Don't you dare take any of my ideas Veronica, cause I'll know it if you do :3 **

**As a final Message from the Author – (Also im not big on Authors notes at the beginning, only the end :3) Make sure to review and follow! Be brave (be Dauntless!) enough to be the first reviewer! If I like your review I'll give you a shoutout for your idea! Also, so I don't get spammed with this question – I have an aptitude for Dauntless :) TEAM DAUNTLESS!**

**Also I am a HUGE Taylor Swift fan, so I'm always going to be listening to her music while writing this – I was listening to Fearless while writing this (Coincidence huh?)**

**Thanks Guys!**

**Rachel xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: If you are here to read my second chapter – OMG I LOVE YOU! Thanks for coming back for more (to see if I can actually write a good story) :) So anyways here it is, 'Better than revenge', 'Eye's Open', and 'The way I loved you' by Taylor Swift got me through writing this at 11pm at night :3 **

**-TEAM DAUNTLESS-**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own rights to Divergent (I wish I did :3) **

I lay silently in bed, I couldn't go to sleep – way too many things have happened today; and they are still running through my head at one hundred miles per hour.

I smile, Tobias is next to me sleeping – I don't want to wake him because I like watching him sleep. I know that sounds weird, but he is peaceful. I wonder if Tobias would say the same about me.

I close my eyes. _My parents are dead._ Breathe in. _I killed Will. _Breathe out. _I couldn't save Marlene. _Breathe in. _Caleb's betrayal. _Breathe out. _ Dauntless and Abnegation are scattered. _Breathe in. _Jeannine Mathews is dead. _ Breathe out. _Finally. _

A sob rises in my throat. So I let the sob come out, but quietly. My eyes get warm, and my vision is blurred by tears. I need to let my emotions out, I need to cry.

I finally feel exhausted, maybe crying did the trick. I match my breathing and the rise of my chest with Tobias's. I and drift off to sleep.

**-Page Break-**

I am in my holding cell at the Erudite Headquarters, but I am not alone. Instead of a door, there is a thin glass panel. All around my cell becomes glass, I see behind me is the Surgical Theatre, where I was 'scheduled' to be executed.

My mother stands in front of me; we are separated by the glass. I scream for her, but she won't respond. All she does is put her hand up to the glass, I press my hand against hers. I see her mouth 'I love you.' I say through the glass, "I love you too mom." My cheeks are wet with tears, of happiness or sadness; I'll never know.

Now the glass is gone, I am standing in the surgical theatre, but not alone. Jeannine is behind me holding a syringe with purple liquid. She looks at me with an evil grin; he mouth opens to reveal a row of razor sharp teeth. "It's time for dinner Tris. The menu is the Divergent."

She pins me to the operating table, and I scream – I see Caleb behind me laughing. Jeannine begins to laugh with him. I look across the room, and all of the 'observing' Erudite have chimed in, creating a chorus of evil laughter.

I turn my head to my side as Jeanine secures the straps around my arms and legs. I see there, my mother standing in the doorway. She walks into the room quietly, and lays her gun onto the table. "No Jeannine, take me instead." Jeanine turns around and observes my mom, "Very well, Eric! Take Beatrice and secure her into a chair."

As Jeanine lifts me off of the Table, Eric appears behind her. He pushes me into the direction of a metal chair with straps. Eric sits me down in the chair and wraps the strap around my arms and my legs, binding me into the chair.

Jeanine turns to the Erudite, "Make sure to observe the girl's reaction, it will be used for further data." Jeanine smiles at me once again revealing her set of razor sharp teeth.

My mother looks across the room at me one last time, "I'll always love you Beatrice, no matter what." She smiles at me, I know she is trying to be assuring – but it's not working. Everyone fears death, I have before.

Jeanine pulls out the syringe, and puts it into my mother's neck pressing down on the plunger. Eric leans in close to my ear, "Be brave Tris."

**-Page Break-**

I wake in a cold sweat, I miss my mother. She loved me, and I still love her.

I lean in and snuggle next to Tobias, putting my arm across his chest. A couple seconds later, his arm wraps around me and pulls me closer to him. "Hey" he says, "Hey Tobias," I sigh, "Bad dream Tris?" "Yeah," Tobias sighs, "Me too."

We snuggle next to each other for a couple of minutes talking about different things, our favorite foods, colors, memories, and why we like each other so much. Yes. We are talking about these things. I suppose that's what people say when they're awake at 2:45 in the morning.

"What do you think will happen now Tris? We can't stay in the Erudite compound forever – we need to get back home." I smile, "Wherever we are, wherever we go. We'll always be home, you're my home Tobias." I kiss him, I roll on top of Tobias and begin to kiss him more and more, Tobias puts his hands on my waist, and whispers in my ear, "Your my home too Tris."

Just then the door to the room swings open; Tori and Harrison come into the room accompanied by two Dauntless Guards.

A smile creeps across Tori's face, she crosses her arms "Sorry, didn't know I was interrupting something." I return the smile sarcastically, "Apology accepted Tori." Tori and Harrison begin laughing, I join in too so it won't get too awkward. _What are they doing here?! _

Harrison gets a straight look back on his face, almost a look of relief. "At least they still have their clothes on," Now I'm really confused, what is he implying? I turn to Tobias, and I can see his blushing even in this dark room. "What are you talking about Harrison? Wha-"I sigh, I don't want to have to explain myself this late at night. "What are you all doing here this late at night?"

I lean up in bed, and Tobias gets up and grabs him and me a glass of water. "There was some missing data from the file you showed us earlier this evening. So we decided to look in Jeannine's office for it, and soon enough – it was discovered."

I become more attentive now. Missing data? What could this be about? "What was it Tori?" She looks at me sternly, I can see the circles under her eyes. "We don't know yet, all we found was a folder labeled 'DIVERGENT' and another Video Tape. We decided to wait to watch the video with all of the leaders."

I take a sip of water, and look at Tobias. He looks confused, I don't blame him – I am too. "If you can follow us, we will go to the viewing room and watch the video."

As we walk down the hallway, Tobias slips his hand into mine. We are led into a small dark room with a projector. Some of my lower level teachers used these before; so I can expect to find _them_ in the Erudite Compound.

Harrison walks across the room and lifts up a small circular disk, he blows some dust off of it, and slides it into the Projector.

And we wait.

**-A/N TEAM DAUNTLESS-**

**CLIFFHANGER! Alright, so I have some debating topics swirling around in my head right now, but I am leaning more towards focusing on the video next chapter, then moving on to a different chapter. You all have been so AWESOME! Alright, so in this chapter – there was a joke I put in about the Erudite. If you can find it – I will put your name in the next Author's note! Thank you guys sooooooo much for reading this story! Make sure to review and follow! If you have any comments or suggestions for the next chapter, I will make sure to incorporate them into my story, ex. **

**You: "Rachel, bring in a new character!" Me; "Alright!"**

**You: "Heres's and idea for the next chapter!' Me: "I'll write it!"**

**I promise you guys I will not push off your suggestions, because that is mean :( Anyways, Softball is a Team sport right? (I play LOTS of Softball). A point to be made, One person can't play for a whole team, a team is needed to win, point made (again) – I'll always incorporate your ideas, beause it will make the story even better!**

**(Make sure to tell me what your faction is too :3 Don't worry I won't hate on you) Alright, Until Next Chapter!**

**Author, **

**Rachel xoxo **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys, Rachel here! Now this chapter is super, super, super long! I could have made two chapters from this but them the story wouldn't flow as well, so I decided to make a giant chapter, with about 2,000 words (:WOW:) So anyways here it is!**

A flash of light appears in front of our eyes. The woman from the projection is on the screen again, but this time – she is wearing all black clothing, and standing in front of the pit. Edith Prior, my possible relative, was a Dauntless.

I see Edith, with her back turned away from the camera – she is holding a pistol in her hand, armed and ready.

"Is the camera on Liz?" "Yeah Edith, get going! We don't have much time until they find us." Edith turns around to face the camera.

"I am Edith Prior, an _ex-_Dauntless Leader. This video determines the fate of humanity." She sighs,

"The Erudite and Dauntless plan to kill all of the Divergent – they wish to keep things the same, to keep the gates closed."

I can hear several shots in the background, and Edith readies her gun. "When the Divergent population is abundant, do not leave the gates, I repeat DO NOT leave the gates. It will lead to the death of you all."

"I am sharing this information, because the Erudite have thought ahead – Typical." She snickers, "They have placed traps, bombs, hired mercenaries, and made the path difficult to locate Washington D.C." _Washington D.C? What?!_

"If the entire population leaves the gates, they will die, I have no doubt. Only the Divergent will survive. So here is my advice to you." She fires her pistol; I hear a loud scream, and a _thump_. I hear Liz over the camera, "Hurry Edith, there are more coming."

"The divergent need to stay and run the head of the government, but all of the factions need to have representation. It is the only way to maintain peace." She fires again, _thump. _

"At the same time, some of the Divergent need to make their way to Washington D.C, the people there will assist you in evacuating Chicago. You are the cure; they will do anything to help you."

She ducks behind a rock and reloads her gun, I can hear the footsteps of people approaching – she looks into camera one last time. "You will find all of the information you need to know in apartment 23B."

"This information is important; it is something I am willing to die for. Liz are you sure this video will be in safe hands?!" "Yes, it's impossible for someone to access this video just by finding the camera."

Edith turns to the camera, her look is not fearful, but it is sad. "Jacob, I love you. I might be gone, but we will be reunited again. I promise." _Bang!_ Edith cries out in pain, and clutches her right arm; blood is seeping out of it. _Who is Jacob? Is he related to me too?_

I hear footsteps approach Edith and Liz, _Bang! _The camera drops onto the ground, and blood sprays onto the lenses, the blood of Liz. "NO!" I hear Edith scream.

I look away, I can't watch this anymore.

The camera is still running. _Please stop running. Please stop. Please. _"You traitor," a deep voice says. "No Kyle, I'm not a traitor, I'm trying to save humanity." Kyle laughs, "Looks like you've failed then Edith."

I can see a small smile creep across Edith's face.

I hear a bullet click into the chamber of a gun, "Get on your knees." Edith stoops down onto the rock surface, now on her knees. Kyle presses the gun to her head. "Be brave, Edith."

The screen goes black,

And all we hear is a bang.

**-Page Break-**

My hands are shaking.

When we walk out of the room, I have to lean on to Tobias for support.

"Follow us," Tori's voice is unsteady, but she is able to keep her fear from showing. Years of practice I suppose.

Harrison and Tori take a right around a corner, and walk into a room with a large metal door. When I walk into the room, I see Evelyn and Edward sitting around a large table.

"Come sit," Evelyn glares at me when I walk into the room. "What is _she _doing here Tori?" Tori sighs, "Tris one of the new Dauntless Leaders, along with Zeke here." Tori motion's toward Zeke and Evelyn slowly nods.

"Alright Tori, so why was this meeting called, so _late _at night?" Evelyn frowns - but Edward just sits attentive, when I look over at him, he smiles at me.

"New information was discovered about the 'Cure' Evelyn. Opening the gates will end up killing us all, the Erudite have placed traps, and hired people to kill us if we travel outside the city."

Evelyn sneers, "So I suppose you want all of the Factionless, the ones who don't matter; to take the dangerous journey? No wonder you didn't have an aptitude for Abnegation Tori." She starts laughing.

Tori scowl's at Evelyn, "You didn't let me finish." Evelyn stops laughing and sits straight up in her chair. "I want to come to a compromise on what we do."

Evelyn begins to nod slowly, "Alright, what do you suppose we do Tori?"

"We should go back to the way things were, our city cannot descend into chaos because of this war." Evelyn laughs again,

"Well Tori, let me tell you something. Everyone deserves representation in the government. I'm not going to take any more of this crap from Faction leaders like you." Tori's face gets very red, I can tell she is about to explode.

Tori gets up so fast, he chair falls backward. She walks over to Evelyn and gets right in her face,

"That monster Jeannine." She says so quietly. "She killed my brother; she hunted me and all of the divergent." Her voice begins to get louder, "THAT monster, caused hundreds of Dauntless and Abnegation to die." Tori's voice get quieter, "That monster is dead, and I want to make sure we do all we can to prevent another one of them."

Tori and Evelyn walk over to the other end of the room, they were talking for a few minutes – but then Tori and Evelyn began to shout. So I decided to step outside, I need to be alone after tonight.

**-Page Break-**

Outside of the room is very quiet to my surprise, because I was expecting to still hear Tori's shouting. I sit down against the wall and lean my head back a little too hard I guess, _ow_. I need to stop doing that.

Edith wants a government with all faction representation, and the divergent running the head of the government. Evelyn would most likely refuse that idea; she wants to make sure there are no factions.

What if the Factionless were reassigned to a new faction? Leaders could be selected and be responsible for training divergent, we could have two from each faction. So the divergent will come out of initiation well rounded, and can choose which faction to live in.

Maybe the factions can also have representation in the government, but we should have two Divergent leaders – they would be able to look from every faction's perspective, and make a choice that is best for the city.

Next year, the Divergent initiates could choose whether to stay and work in their faction, or join the team of Divergent who will make the path to Washington D.C…

"Hey Tris," I look up to see Tobias and I smile, "Hey Tobias,"

Tobias sits down next to me, he bangs his head against the wall too, and I start laughing, "What's so funny Tris?" I grin, "I did the same thing too!" Tobias smiles, and laces his hand with mine.

"I couldn't stand hearing Tori scream, so I left right behind you. It seems like my mom and Tori will never come to a decision, so I guess you needed to come out here to have some time to yourself."

I look at Tobias, "Actually, I haven't been out here for the past five minutes keeping to myself." Tobias squeezes my hand, and I squeeze back. "I have a few ideas about what to do, and I think they might work."

Tobias leans and kisses me on the top of my head, my forehead, and then my mouth. I become desperate and I wrap my arm around his neck, accidentally messing up his hair in the process.

The door swings open _again. _Can't we ever get some privacy? I swear to god I am putting a padlock on our door once we get back to the compound.

I look up to see Zeke; he has a sly smile on his face. He yells back into the room, "Tori! They're doing it again!" In an exaggerated voice he says "Eww!"

Tobias whispers in my ear, "Come on Tris," he gets on his feet and offers a hand to help me up. "Let's go change tell them your idea."

We walk hand in hand into the room together to change the world.

**-Page Break-**

Evelyn sighs, "Your idea Tris, might work." I suppress a smile that began to crawl across my face.

"I just have one question, how do you plan to recruit the Divergent who have already chosen their factions?" I already thought of this answer, "We can give them to option to go to Divergent Training, or they can stay in their factions."

Tobias wraps his arms around me and plants a kiss on my head. "How will you choose who will train the Divergent?"

I look up at him, "Two leaders from each faction will be responsible for one of the five parts of their training," "Maybe we can train the Divergent and the initiates next year Tris," I smile, "I hope so," I turn around and kiss him.

Zeke runs up to us and wedges us apart, "NO PDA!" I partly understand why he did that, Harrison and Tori are rolling their eyes, and Evelyn is shooting me a death glare. I also understand Zeke wanted to be funny, because of the look on his face.

I wait for Zeke to walk away, I pick up a heavy book and hurl it in between his legs, and it hit right on target. Zeke grabs the area where his zipper is and groans, Tobias give me the 'that must've hurt' expression. I say to Zeke, "Eww! Stop grabbing yourself, you look like Michael Jackson!"

Everyone in the room turns around and looks at Zeke, and he begins to blush. "Hey Tris, go get me an icepack!" I turn around and shoot a look at him, he smiles back. I pick up another book, "Alright I'll go get it myself!"

Tori stands up and looks around the room, "I suggest you go back to your rooms and pack, we will be leaving for the Dauntless Compound at 8:30 this morning.

"At the compound we will finalize the Government plans, Tris, Tobias, and Zeke – I am putting you all in charge for finding the instructions in apartment 23B, you can get help from your friends if you need it." We all nod in approval.

We all begin to filter out of the room, when I walk out someone catches my arm and pulls me to the side, its Edward. "Yeah, Edward?"

He looks me into the eyes, and sighs. "I want to thank you, for what you did at the compound – you know when I got stabbed in the eye…"

"For what Edward?" I frown in confusion, "You were always really nice to me, and when I got stabbed, you were there by my side, you helped me."

I smile, "I needed to help you, and you were in pain, I couldn't stand back and watch. I hope you understand that."

He returns the smile, "Tris, I just wanted to say – You're brave, and I'm glad you were there for me."

He gives me a hug, "Thanks Edward, I'm dating Tobias – I hope you know." I blush, I can't believe he just hugged me, he must have known I'm dating Tobias. I turn around and walk back to the room.

When I'm at the door Zeke walks by and smiles, "Tomorrow night party at my place Tris!"

**A/N -TEAM DAUNTLESS-**

**What did you all think? What should happen next? A new romance will be coming up! If I bring a new character who should it be? Tell me what you think! Make sure to review and follow this story, because if so I will be so happy if you do! :) I spent the last two days writing this chapter, so sorry for the lack of the update :3 I hope you will stick around for the next one!**

**Author**

**-Rachel xoxoxo**


End file.
